


Going Somewhere Beautiful

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Thor (2011), Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Thor wouldn't drop it. He wanted to go camping. He insisted: they needed to go camping. It seems a little off that he's the one complaining about being cold.





	Going Somewhere Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 14/31. Almost half-day!

“I cannot believe you’re the one, of the two of us, who is cold.”

Loki sighed, laying his hands over the blankets in the tent he was sharing with Thor. This trip had been a whim. Thor had cooked it up and followed him around the palace asking him to come along. And then, when Loki had tried to escape into the city, through the streets, Thor continued simply edging closer and closer to outright begging Loki to come with him. He was bored, he insisted. It had been far, far too long since they had gone on a camping trip, just the two of them, and didn’t Loki want to get away. Wasn’t he bored? Wasn’t everything a little dull, lately?

Loki had agreed, if only to get Thor to stop pestering him. He’d agreed on one condition: that Thor help him in gathering plants he needed for his magic and studies. Thor had agreed, readily, and that had been when Loki had really understood that, like an overeager puppy, his brother just _really_ wanted to get out in nature.

Brute that he was, that wasn’t surprising.

They’d spent the rest of the morning packing up the things that they would need. Loki had gotten quite a bit of pleasure out of being able to show off how far his magic had grown. The sacks that they had both carried on their backs into the mountains of Asgard should not have been able to hold everything they were. Loki had spent a good deal of time instructing Thor on tying things down _tighter_ , before he’d muttered an incantation and filled their bags with a tent, bedding, food, water, clothing, a lantern (that he insisted they didn’t need, but the servants had been getting a bit edgy by that point and it was far too amusing to shove the lantern into the bag and watch their faces). Everything they could have needed for this trip had been packed up, and, with quick goodbyes to their parents and promise to return in two days time, they had headed off.

The hike had been fine. Loki may not have been in the shape that Thor was, but he had no problem following the path he cut, through the forest, deep into the trees and up the base of one of the mountains. They had hiked for a better part of the afternoon, until they had found themselves in a small meadow that was perfect to set up camp.

Loki had lit a fire, and Thor had returned with a rabbit for their dinner that they had skinned, roasted and added to other ingredients they’d brought along to make a stew. They had sat by the fire for a while, simply talking, and Loki had needed to admit, at least to himself, that it wasn’t nearly as dull as he’d thought it may be.

They’d gone to bed with the understanding that they would wake before the sun so Loki could gather some of the less common plants he needed. There was a particular weed that only showed itself in the hours before dawn, and he needed it for an elixir he’d been wanting to make.

This was far, far earlier than Loki had wanted to wake, however.

“I could try heating the blankets with magic? It may wear off when I go back to sleep, though.” He tried, looking down at Thor. He could barely see him in the gloom, but he knew the look on his face had to be pathetic. “Did you not bring proper clothes?”

“I did!” Thor insisted, sitting up himself. “I’m just _cold_ , Loki. And I don’t want the blankets heated, that will just cause a different problem.”

Groaning, Loki laid back on his pillow. “Then suffer and freeze, Thor. I’m going back to sleep.”

The silence that answered him was oppressive, and after a moment Loki sighed again, sitting up.

“What?”

“Well, it’s just that... Perhaps we could...”

Loki waited, and when Thor didn’t continue, he said, “did you want to push our mats together, Thor? Do you need to sap away my body heat to keep warm?”

He still couldn’t see Thor, but he could tell his brother was grinning. Grinning, because he _knew_ Loki wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark. Thor truly believed that this ploy was so cunning that Loki couldn’t have caught on to it by now, didn’t he?

“I wouldn’t take all of it. Just enough.”

Loki paused another second, as though he was thinking about this.

The truth was, his mind had been made up long ago. He’d just wanted to see if Thor would actually say it.

“Fine. Come on, get up and help me.”

Once their mats were pushed together, the two of them got back under the blankets they had piled over themselves, and Thor hummed, clearly contented. Loki had been moving closer to him, but Thor didn’t wait, his arm going around Loki’s middle and pulling him in, close, so Loki’s back was pressed to Thor’s chest.

He certainly didn’t _feel_ cold.

“Happy?” Loki asked, when Thor had settled behind him, both their blankets wrapped around their bodies.

“Very,” Thor whispered. “Good night, Loki. Love you.”

Loki had wondered if Thor was going to say it. He had, himself, been ready to use the ‘ _I’m cold_ ’ ploy if it meant achieving this end.

Things had been becoming stranger between the two of them for a while, now. Loki noticed Thor’s gaze lingering, his touches more frequent, his attention much more dedicated. He’d been thrilled, the little ball of half-ignored _problem_ growing at the fact that Thor was giving him all the attention he so desired.

It had taken a while for Loki to accept that Thor, like himself, was harbouring a secret. Harbouring desire that surely wouldn’t have been accepted by their parents, let alone their people. Loki desired Thor, he wanted him, needed him, _loved_ him in ways no brother should feel towards his own blood.

But at least, Loki thought, snuggling back into Thor and getting held tighter for it, he wasn’t alone. They had two more nights in these mountains, and his desire was beginning to make him bold. If he couldn’t get a confession from Thor, he would give it, himself, away in the wilderness where no one, save Heimdall, would know.

And he would start now.

“I love you, too, Thor.”


End file.
